(1) Field of Invention
This invention relates to archery. It relates to a component on the archery bow. Most specifically, it relates to a unique arrow rest.
(2) Description of Prior Art
Available today are many types of arrow rests. All of them have some influence on the flight of the arrow. Said influence usually involves allowing the fletching of the arrow or the arrow shaft to touch some part of the arrow rest or some part of the bow, causing direction change and shooting inaccuracies. The remedy to the above problem is usually a springy pedestal on which the arrow sits. As the arrow leaves, the springy rest still touches the arrow thus maintaining an influence. Also, downward pressure (caused by the nocking point and release when the arrow is drawn) by the arrow on the springy arrow rest allows the rest to assume different vertical positions as the arrow is released. It is difficult to maintain the exact vertical position of the rest under all conditions.
This permits inconsistencies as the arrow is shot.
Others have tried to have the rest move out of the way of the arrow. They depend on the forward friction of the arrow against the rest to move the rest, or depended on some mechanism attached to bow limb or string or cable to move the rest out of the way. The forward friction of the arrow is usually inconsistent and the movement of the rest is inconsistent resulting in inaccurate shots. Some of the other mechanisms can result in inconsistent positioning of the rest and thus inaccurate shots.
The applicant's idea is unique, none of the existing patents are the same. The applicant's idea appears to be better because the rest is rigid and does not move before the arrow is shot and also the overall operation appears to be more consistent resulting in better shooting accuracy.